Can't rain all the time
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: One year after his girlfriend died, Draven goes to see 'Wreck-it Ralph' and is fascinated with it. That night, he wishes that Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun were real. One day when he wakes up, Draven gets his wish, and will he find happiness with his new friends and forget what happened in the past? Rated T for teen mischief.
1. Wishful thinking

A/N: There have been a few stories about some people going into 'Wreck-it Ralph's' world, and the characters coming to the human world. Now it's my turn to write such a story. In the beginning of each chapter, there will be quotes from something I like and think that fits in well with the story. Enjoy!

A building gets torched.

All that is left is ashes.

I used to think that was true about everything.

Family.

Friends.

Feelings.

But now I know that sometimes if love proves real.

And two people were meant to be together.

Nothing can keep them apart.

-Rochelle Davis

'The Crow' (1994)

Draven P.O.V.

My name is Draven Gates. I'm sixteen years old, living in the town of 'Silent Creek' in Washington (A/N: This is a fictional town people!) with my single mother Monica Gates after my parents divorced when I was still a five year old. My jet black hair, as well as my long sleeve black band shirt for 'Marilyn Manson', black jeans, and black combat boots were nearly wet in the rain I was standing in. In my hands that were wearing gray fingerless (Including thumb less) gloves were a bouquet of white roses.

"I miss you, one year without you is too much, Amanda" I placed the roses at her grave and stroked the gift she gave me for Christmas last year, a razor blade hanging from a single chain around my neck.

"Gotta go, goodnight my sweet love" I kissed my hand and planted it on Amanda's grave. How Amanda died, was that there was a thunder storm one time and she was driving home from some huge sale and a bolt of lightning struck so loud it gave her a heart attack and she crashed into a lamp post. I then got on my skateboard and skated to the movie theater. I looked at all the posters for the movies that looked good. Usually I was a guts and gore fan, but I wanted to go for something different this time. I whispered the titles to myself.

"Breaking Dawn part 2, Sky fall, Red Dawn, Silent Hill: Revelation 3D, Wreck-it Ralph" that last one caught my attention, I decided to see that one. So after buying my ticket, popcorn, candy and soda, I went into the theater and watched the movie, and to be honest, I was enjoying it a lot.

After the movie was over, I got on my skateboard and mentally admired how good the movie was. Yes, me, your average guts and gore fan with skin as pale as Edward Cullen's, enjoyed 'Wreck-it Ralph'. I skateboarded back to my house and saw my mom's car in the driveway. My house was your average two story suburban home in a regular suburban neighborhood. I walked into the house to see my mom sitting at the table with her dinner.

"Hey, honey" she said. My mom had black hair like mine, only she had a short pixie cut, and her skin was pale like mine (I know, we share similar features) she then wore a black t-shirt for 'The Walking Dead' our favorite TV show in the whole world, and then she had some gray sweats on and slippers.

"So, what did ya do today besides weeping over Amanda's grave like you do everyday?" she asked as I sat down at the table and ate my chicken parmesan.

"I went to the movies and I saw 'Wreck-it Ralph'. It was really good"

"That's rare for you to see something outside your comfort zone" she joked.

"I know, but it was really good"

"You excited for winter break?"

"Yeah, and it's tomorrow" our school let out our for three weeks for Christmas and new years. I finished up my dinner and placed my plate in the sink. I took my shower, brushed my teeth and put on my pajamas and hopped into bed. I sighed and whispered to myself and I looked at the foggy night sky at my window near the bed.

"I wish that Ralph, Calhoun, Vanellope, and Felix were real" I whispered as had my eyes closed and hands together as if I were making a wish. I then drifted off to sleep as soon as I made my brief little "Wish".

A/N: That concludes the first chapter, and we got a chance to meet Draven. Next chapter might come early if you're all lucky! Please review, thanks.


	2. They're here

A/N: Told ya the next chapter was coming! And it seems like everyone has been anticipating this chapter too! I'm glad people anticipate new chapters like this! Enjoy!

Big things have small beginnings.

-David

-'Prometheus' (2012)

Draven P.O.V.

The next morning came up pretty fast for me since I fell to sleep at nearly 1:00 in the morning last night. I just showered, and got dressed into another pair of black jeans, my same combat boots, fingerless gloves, and another long sleeve black band shirt, this one was for 'Disturbed' (A/N: Awesome band!). Breakfast was merely but a bowl of cereal and some orange juice. I ran into the garage and grabbed my skateboard and ran over to the sidewalk and let the rain pour on my head. After looking both ways, I placed my skateboard on the street and started to ride it to the other side of the street. That's when I noticed someone was driving too fast and was about to run into me. I then felt something pick me up by my waist and pull me out of the way of the car, my skateboard got to the other side of the street in one piece.

"Hey! Let me go, you creep!" I screamed while trying to squirm free of whoever was holding me and pulled me out of the way. He finally put me down at where I once was before I tried to skate to the other side. I then looked at the car driving away and yelled at it.

"You need to slow down, puke-face!" I then heard the voice of whoever it was who grabbed me.

"He couldn't have stopped" I responded back to what he told me while not looking back to see who it was.

"He was a drunk, I could have handled it fine" wait, where did I recognize that voice? Turning around, was all I did, and there, on my front law, standing in the wet and cold rain, were Wreck-it Ralph, Fix-it Felix Jr., Vanellope Von Schweetz, and Sgt. Calhoun.

"Who are you supposed to be?" I asked him, while pretending not to know who they were.

"I'm Wreck-it Ralph" he said.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz, president of 'Sugar Rush' at your service!" the small nine-year-old exclaimed.

"I'm Fix-it Felix Jr. Sir! From the game 'Fix-it Felix Jr.'" the little handyman said while raising his hammer into the air as if he were Thor from 'The Avengers'.

"I'm his wife, Sargent Tamora Calhoun from 'Hero's Duty'" she told me while putting her gun away, I was guessing she thought of me as somewhat of a threat.

"My name is Draven Gates, and you're standing in the cold and rain on my lawn in the town of 'Silent Creek' Washington" I told them while walking away to retrieve my skateboard.

"Well, how did we get here?" Vanellope asked while letting a small glitch out after saying that sentence. I merely shrugged and pretended not to know. I did know how they got here though, it was the wish I made last night of them being real, that's the only reason they would be here right now.

"It feels like surfing than skating, I wish the rain would stop just once" I said changing the subject. Ralph then placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Come inside, it's the least I could do to repay you for saving me" they nodded and followed me into the house and I closed the garage door behind me.

"Please, make yourselves at home" I told them. I then lit some candles in the living room and turned on the stereo and played the song 'It can't rain all the time' by Jane Siberry. I thought it was a good song choice because of the rain that was pouring outside my house, and me being sad most of the time because I never get over Amanda's death, it's been over a year, but it's too long through my eyes.

A/N: Pretty nice, huh? Also, I'll be putting one of my other stories on hold so that I can do this one, and a 'Kingdom Hearts' story I plan to do called 'The Raven'. Hope you guys are looking forward to it! Please review, thanks!


End file.
